


Callo & Penna

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Originale Callo dello scrittore/penna 'Adoro quando mi tocchi in questo modo'





	Callo & Penna

**Author's Note:**

> Originale Callo dello scrittore/penna 'Adoro quando mi tocchi in questo modo'

La cosa che piaceva di più al Callo dello scrittore era quando la penna si appoggiava con forza sopra di lui, quella sensazione era così piacevole che gli faceva provare ebbrezza che nessun altro poteva fargli sentire.  
Così un giorno glielo disse sottovoce in modo che solo lui potesse sentire le sue parole.  
“Adoro quando mi tocchi in questo modo”  
Penna felice, da quel giorno non poté stare lontano da lui diventando per lui un piacere far godere il suo amato callo dello scrittore.


End file.
